funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dungeon Assault
I uploaded most of the image, but in the file raider_lizzard.png, there is an extra z in lizzard, so the page points to an incorrectly named file. It's not that noticable, but could someone with more rights than me change the name of the file to raider_lizard.png and the page's link as well? 18:13, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :If you upload a correctly named image I will delete the incorrect one. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 18:22, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, I reuploaded the image under the name raider_lizard.png, which is it's proper name. 19:15, 13 August 2008 (UTC) I know the logo image I uploaded is terrible, but it was the best I could find. Feel free to replace it with a better image. 19:25, 13 August 2008 (UTC) What we need *How to cure stat reduction *What affects income Feel free to add to this list if you need to know something. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 07:27, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :I would like to provide images of every possible dungeon map. I would expect this to go on a subpage. Also, we need more information on the various statistics and the orbs of mastery. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 07:46, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::I believe stat reduction cannot be cured, and you must buy a new raider. Income is affected by renown. The higher your renown, the lower your income. 19118219 Talk 02:39, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :::I have an untested hypothesis that income is based more on raids than renown, either the number of successes, or the ratio of success. It seems to go up with failed raids, and down with successful ones.Gorzak 06:26, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Up with failed raids when your renown goes down, and down with successful ones where your renown goes up? Besides, I've never raided and my income is 0.9. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 08:23, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::::: I'm wrong about the raids, and I think you are right about renown. Gorzak 00:52, 19 August 2008 (UTC) I didn't know what section to put this, but I noticed there is a pattern of every 150 renown rooms or raiders may be unlocked. That is true from 250 to 2750... but then the pattern breaks. I was careful to verify that stone golem is not unlocked at 2900, is still not unlocked at 2950, and is unlocked at 3000. My guess is the 150 pattern will keep beyond this, but there is a slight shift at 3k renown to change the formula to a factor of 150.Gorzak 00:52, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Single-use? When it says the ability is single-use, does it mean that you must buy another raider to use it again or is it per-raid? 19118219 Talk 03:42, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :I should imagine it's per-raid. But I don't know, I've never used them. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 07:33, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :I tried it the witch's ability on a raid. Next raid, it was available again. Guess that means "One use" means "One use per raid". Timeroot 00:43, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Achievements Can some1 tell me what's the diffirence between completing 5 raids and completing 5 raids in succession? And also what does kill 100% of the raiders raiding your dungeon mean? Isn't that a defence? I mean if they didnt die they would have raided the dungeon... :Please remember to sign your posts next time. Completing 5 raids in succession means in a row, without losing. For the Tyrannical Dragon achievement, all the raiders have to DIE, which means permanently lost. The only way for free players to do this is if the dragon wakes up and eats all 4. For members, the nails trap can potentially kill too. 19118219 Talk 08:02, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::correction- nonmembers can kill raiders with hidden nails and hidden darts. there may be more nonmembers traps that are lethal but I am currently unaware of them Kevinator35 02:54, 21 August 2008 (UTC) K thanks someone raid me then... I'm Kaloyan5.--Rs simeon 11:17, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::It's not the only thing. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 10:21, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Omg are you the actual Vimescarrot? You're # 4th nice!--Rs simeon 13:06, 15 August 2008 (UTC) I've seen people with titles like the undefeatable, lady of chaos and the fell. They're not on the list. Do you have to unlock them or something? How?--Rs simeon 13:06, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :If you check them with achievement comparison on the Highscores, you'll be able to see if they've got any hidden achievements, I think. Other than that I can't think where they would have got the name, although "the undefeated" may simply be reserved for top spot. I don't have any of the names other than those that you can already see greyed out. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 15:31, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :: There's a lot of talk about titles, and a lot of titles aren't tied to funorb acheivments. I think it deserves its own talk section, so I have created it above.Gorzak 06:26, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :From what I've observed, it looks like "undeafeatable" is your title when you get #1 renown. I haven't seen any of the others, but I know they aren't from hidden achievements. Timeroot 15:36, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::How do you know that? JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 15:42, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I certainly did NOT do URL manipulation, if that's what you're thinking... no, I just got my dragon and minions to go to every concieveable level, and did every conceiveable action. I even got my renown to number 1, just to see what happened... But no, there was no hidden achievement. :-P Timeroot 15:46, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :::Maybe Jagex got wise to URL manipulation. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 17:47, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :::Ok, they did get wise. I checked with starcannon, which has the zenon warrior achievement, and it didn't display it. URL manipulation doesn't work anymore. Timeroot 18:24, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::::It still works for normal achievements, but it's kind of pointless to do it with those. Oddlyoko talk 19:07, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :Why dont we state if a raider or room is members or not? ::I didn't think of it, feel free to add it. :~D (p.s. Try to remember to sign with ~~~~.) Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 09:58, 16 August 2008 (UTC) I just saw Zezima with the title the undefeated right after I successfuly raided him..--Rs simeon 11:09, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Also when it shows which player a person faced last what does the icon on the left mean (a shield, an eye or a sword) Does the eye mean u woke the dragon? Cuz I did once and it showed a sword. Probably a bug..--Rs simeon 11:29, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :It does sound like a bug. Sword means raided, shield means lost a raid, eye means caught by the dragon. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 11:50, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :In the "Dungeon and Stable" section, it says how many raids have been attempted, and how many have been succesful. I'm wondering: do any of quitting, having them all be incapacitated/killed be traps, or waking the dragon, count as succesful? (espeically I'm wondering about the dragon)... Can anyone tell me this? :: Actually, that is incorrect... I got caught by the dragon AND had a dragon eat my monsters on two separate occasions, and it was still a sword icon. I believe the eye is when you raid 0 gold, which I have done and had an eye with after every time I did this. Sword means you made it to the dragon and attempted to raid gold, and shield means you didn't make it at all =P Vidy 00:25, 18 August 2008 (UTC) : What's so good about orbs? I wouldn't want my renown and dungeon reset... And the new dungeon layout may turn out to be worse than before..--Rs simeon 07:34, 18 August 2008 (UTC) correction- nonmembers can kill raiders with hidden nails and hidden darts. there may be more nonmembers traps that are lethal but I am currently unaware of themKevinator35 02:54, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Orbs of Mastery Should we add another coulumn to the table for price increase? I am kinda new to wiki, I'm not confident enough to do that. Also, shouldn't we state that after setting the timer for the reset, any additional orbs purchased also take effect at that time, and possibly that charging multiple orbs at once is a good idea?Gorzak 06:26, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::shouldn't we state that after setting the timer for the reset, any additional orbs purchased also take effect at that time... :How do you know that? JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 08:24, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :: I suppose I dont know for sure, but after purchasing the second and third orb, the reset time for my dungeon did not change, nor was an additional timer added. It is possible that it will reset 3 times in succession, but from the UI it really looks like it will reset just once, and all 3 orbs will take effect.Gorzak 10:34, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::: I payed closer attention this time purchasing my fourth orb. There is no warning screen saying your dungeon will be reset. That screen only appeared for the first orb purchase, then the UI shows the number of orbs charging, and the date & time the dungeon will be reset. Subsequent purchases incremented the number of orbs charging, but did not give a warning, nor change the reset time still showing. This is the evidence I have that when the reset goes through, ALL orbs purchased will take effect. It's not verifiable for a few more days, but this is how I came to this conclusion.Gorzak 23:21, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Is there a limit to the number of orbs you are able to obtain? Preservation should have an effictive limit of 20, but can we buy 20? 21? Can you buy 100?. If you are below your reset renown when you reset, do you get boosted up?--Gorzak 17:32, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Player Titles I verified all the reqiurements for the ones I entered. Since there were some up there without requirements, I added the ones I have seen and don't know. I remember seeing undefeated as well, but it may or may not be changed. Brightlance has the title Lady of Chaos at this time, I conjecture there is likely Lord of Chaos with the same reqs, but didnt add that in. Lady Elenasg has the ", Bringer of Wrath" title at the time of this writing, and is ranked 61. That might be for 5 orbs charging at once. I wager there is also titles for having completed more than one orb total.Gorzak 06:27, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :How does whoever added it, know that you get a title for having a fully charged orb? JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 08:30, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :: "the Warrior" appears as selectable on my list, but greyed out as I don't meet the requirements. It handily lists the requirements when I try to pick it. Why it appears for me on my list, I can't say. "the Fell" (which I likewise dont qualify for) didn't appear on my list until I met the reqs for "the Cruel", if I remember right. Perhaps because I am charging an orb? I can upload an image if you require further evidence, but others will be able to vouch for it soon.Gorzak 10:39, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::: On a related note, can someone with rights please delete the first version of this that I failed to scrub properly? Thank you in advance, Gorzak 11:37, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::::You already did that when you uploaded a new version. I was unaware that a timer appeared when you started charging an orb. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 12:01, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Old version deleted. (Btw Vimescarrot, is it only admins that can view old versions of images?) Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 07:02, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::I believe so. On the other hand, since I still don't know how to, it's possible that others can view it too, however it's done. =\ Try viewing an older version of an image while logged out to see. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 08:43, 20 August 2008 (UTC) CURRENTUSER In the current Titles section we have text such as '' the Feared''. I have come across a possible way to improve this, by using a Magic Word called in place of ''''. However to use this Magic Word I think we would need to get one of the wikia staff to set it up for us. (I know this is possible from this page.) Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 20:51, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :Go for it. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 21:55, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ::That sounds cool and all, but what if it's a non-logged in ip address user? Then wouldn't you get something like 127.0.0.1 the Feared? -- 05:52, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :::I think I'd still prefer that to . Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 06:01, 21 August 2008 (UTC) ::::It sounds more sensible than . JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 08:40, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Actually, I did some research, and there's an extension you can use that adds commands like and . We can use to use either their username or the alternate we set (). See this page. Oddlyoko talk 19:43, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Here to help I have a pretty decent renown(top 50) and I use a f2p account so I can offer information on the higher stuff and whats nonmembers and what isnt. I will also try to get the renowns of everything I can. Im about to list the razor guy and minotuars as members only. My ingame name is Kevinator35. This is my first wikipedia account so if im doing this wrong or could be doing this better please tell me.Kevinator35 02:29, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :Seems like you're doing pretty good so far. Feel free to make any edits you feel will improve the articles. You don't need to mention them on the talk page first, but for some big changes it can be a good idea. If you have any questions feel free to ask on my talk page. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 02:45, 21 August 2008 (UTC) ::I'm in the same shoes Kevinator35. My first wiki account, my first edited page, and I also am f2p. You picked up where I left off, I started slumming for easy treasure when i hit 3k renown. If you pass me again, which is likely, as I reset tonight, there is something I noticed you did differently with your edit. I don't know that it is wrong, since I don't know the rules that well, but most people upload the image files to the wiki and use a wiki reference for them. I noticed you used html to reference the image on your photobucket. Also, I read somewhere that png is prefered to jpg. A couple of things that can improve your mad wiki editing skills. The upload page can be found both to the bottom right of the edit box, and on the edit toolbar with a green arrow icon. I hope that helps!--Gorzak 17:55, 22 August 2008 (UTC) The Veteran How can anyone know what happens after two orbs of mastery have reset your dungeon? It's not been two weeks yet. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 08:43, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :The option appears once you've been reset once. I can get a screenshot if you wish. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 08:52, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Orb of Mastery Limit The "Limit" column of the Orbs of Mastery table has never had anything put into it. Is there even a limit? Oh, by the way what colour is the Orbs of Brilliance and War? (Preservation = Grey, Majesty = Cyan) 19118219 Talk 11:31, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :It is expected that there is a limit of 20 orbs of preservation, but I don't think that has been confirmed yet. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 11:36, 25 August 2008 (UTC)